


American Patrol

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Hacking, History, unprotected sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: В жизни Стива было три великих любви. В понятие нормы ни одна не вписывалась.Переведено с разрешения автора.Название позаимствовано у одноименной композиции, написанной Фрэнком Уайтом Мичемом и исполненной Гленном Миллером.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [American Patrol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586988) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



***

Объединенная штаб-квартира СНР была подземным бункером в сердце Лондона, но над ним стояло здание: приземистая четырехэтажная коробка без всякой отделки и декора. Стив терпеть не мог его внешний вид, уродливый и бессмысленный, но ничего не имел против крыши – достаточно высокой, чтобы видеть улицы вокруг, и с небольшим широким парапетом, на который удобно было опереться спиной и подумать, когда подземная суета начинала давить.  
Давить она начала довольно скоро, печально признал Стив.  
Ему не то чтобы не нравилось, но он впервые обязан был участвовать. Он рисовал карты местности вокруг базы ГИДРЫ, где нашел Баки и остальных; писал отчеты – бесконечные отчеты об утомительном пятидневном обратном переходе к лагерю. Как всех удавалось накормить, как везли раненых, как он провел четыреста человек через линию фронта, не попавшись врагу. Чистая логистика: Баки и Дуган, единственные уцелевшие сержанты, все самое сложное взяли на себя. Казалось неправильным принимать все лавры, повторяя: «я сделал это», «я сделал то».  
Поэтому, разобравшись с тем, что, как он надеялся, было последним рывком в этой проклятой работе, Стив ненадолго поднялся сюда, как в убежище. Подумать о новой жизни, которую наконец заполучил – о том, что стал настоящим солдатом, что Баки рядом, что полковник Филлипс уже не так глумился при упоминании Капитана Америки. Что люди, которых он вызволил, смотрели на него, как на командира.  
И о Баки. И Пегги.  
– Играешь в разведчиков? – раздалось за спиной.  
Стив повернулся, глядя через плечо. Баки стоял в дверях, ведущих на лестницу.  
– Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь?  
– Подсаживайся, – сказал Стив, и Баки сел рядом на парапет, свесив ноги с края. Стив ухватил его за куртку и аккуратно оттянул назад.  
– Ты сделал это просто потому что можешь, – пожаловался Баки.  
– Мог бы догадаться, что ты меня найдешь, – заметил Стив, не глядя на него, но улыбаясь.  
– Ага, меня назначили тебе в соглядатаи, – ответил Баки. – О чем задумался?  
Стив пожал плечами. Баки подвинулся ближе, ища тепла; Стив не смел обнять его за пояс, но наклонился навстречу, делясь телесным жаром. Ему-то теперь было жарко постоянно.  
– Стив, ну брось, – сказал Баки. – Дело в дамочке? Картер? Я видел, как ты здоровался с ней перед тем, как провернуть этот трюк с исчезновением.  
Стив кивнул.  
– И во мне? – с нажимом спросил Баки, точно ответ был ему уже известен.  
Что ж, удачного времени для этого разговора просто не существовало.  
– Я больше не знаю, чего хочу, Баки, – тихо произнес Стив. Баки оглядел его, потом повернулся и уставился на город внизу, все еще погруженный во тьму после бомбежек. – Я так чертовски рад, что ты снова рядом, и… я не знаю, что делать, не знаю, что… – он поискал слова, потом дернул плечом. – Прости. Не могу собраться с мыслями.  
– Позволь-ка спросить тебя кое о чем, – сказал Баки. Стив напрягся. – Ты и я. Еще в Нью-Йорке. Когда мы… – он огляделся – даже у крыш есть уши. – Ну, ты понимаешь.  
Стив понимал. Общую кровать – не только ради тепла, – слаженное движение тел, чувство защищенности рядом с Баки. Неважно, скольких девчонок тот подталкивал к нему и развлекал сам: в конце концов оставались только Стив и Баки против всего мира.  
– Да, – сказал он. – Еще тогда.  
– Все было серьезно?  
– Серьезно?  
– Со мной.  
Стив фыркнул.  
– Нет. Я думал, это у тебя со мной все серьезно.  
Баки пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
– Почему ты пошел за нами?  
– Ты знаешь почему, Баки.  
– Конечно, я знаю. Важно, знаешь ли ты. Нарушив приказ, рискуя жизнью. Не ради сто седьмого. Ты шел за мной.  
– По большей части, – согласился Стив.  
– Агент Картер. Она тебе нравится?  
– Она потрясающая. Конечно, нравится.  
– А ей нравишься ты.  
– Может быть. Не уверен.  
– Нравишься. Уж поверь мне, – кивнул Баки. – Слушай, ты и я – это надолго. Это навсегда, что бы ни случилось. Не важно, что будет, понимаешь… в остальном. У тебя появилась подружка, я тут тоже присмотрел парочку…  
– Парочку, – с удовольствием повторил Стив.  
– Срывайте розы поскорей, – философски протянул Баки. – Нас это не коснется. Между нами все останется как есть.  
– Баки…  
– Мы друзья. Ты мой Капитан. Это не изменится, но так будет разумнее всего. Ты и сам это понимаешь. Послушай, все кончено. Та часть осталась в прошлом. Было хорошо, но пора прекращать. Иди к своей девчонке. Тебе же хочется.  
Стив посмотрел на него.  
– Мне не хочется тебя ранить.  
– А ты и не ранишь. Ты же все еще со мной.  
Баки скользнул взглядом с его лица на униформу, и Стив вспыхнул.  
– Но я был бы не против испытать новую модель. Всего разок. Любопытства ради.  
– Да?  
– Еще бы.  
Стив задумчиво взглянул на город.  
– У меня есть комната в бункере. Полностью под землей, и стены… наверное, в фут толщиной. И внутри ни звука не слышно.  
Баки ухмыльнулся.

***

Через полчаса они нырнули в бункер, и их окутала духота, пропитанная солдатским потом. Полковник Филлипс едва глянул на них, когда они проходили мимо.  
– Военный совет? – спросил один из секретарей, когда Стив повел Баки к комнатам, служившим жильем для офицеров.  
– Поработаем над планами. Не беспокойте нас, – произнес Стив своим Капитанским тоном. – Это совершенно секретно, – добавил он, и секретарь кивнул. Баки сдавленно хихикнул.  
Как только дверь комнаты закрылась за ними, Баки толкнул Стива к ней.  
– Господи Иисусе, ты как стена, – мурлыкнул он – и как же странно было опускать голову, чтобы поцеловать его.  
– Нравится? – спросил Стив.  
– Я дам тебе знать, – ответил Баки, покусывая твердую мышцу у него на шее и возясь с пуговицами куртки.  
Стив добрался до его ремня, отбросив в сторону, как раз когда Баки стянул с него куртку и занялся рубашкой.  
– Блядь, да на тебе сто одежек напялено.  
– Устав, – проворчал Стив, щекоча ему ухо, стаскивая рубашку с его плеч.  
Чуть подтолкнул, и Баки, качнувшись назад, свалился на узкую койку.  
Стив сдернул галстук и через голову выпутался из наполовину расстегнутой рубашки, пока Баки, извиваясь, избавлялся от штанов, сваливая одежду кучей на полу. Когда Стив опустился на кровать, опершись на колени и руку, оба были раздеты, а Баки самодовольно ухмылялся.  
– Ты был поменьше, – сказал он, и Стив выдавил смешок.  
– Не так уж и намного.  
Баки опустил руку между его ног, и он крякнул.  
– Ладно, чуть поменьше.  
– Не красней из-за меня, – попросил Баки, медленно поглаживая его. – Помнишь первый раз? – спросил он и выпустил член Стива, чтобы провести пальцами по его груди. Стив затаил дыхание. – В приюте. Ты даже рубашку снимать не хотел. Как будто меня волновали твои тощие ребра.  
– Скорее, опасался, что мать-настоятельница нас застукает, – проворчал Стив, касаясь его щеки.  
– Стив, у меня для тебя новости: в рубашке или нет, но если бы она поймала нас за этим…  
– Заткнись, – с чувством сказал Стив и поцеловал его.  
Баки притянул его за затылок, и Стив осторожно прижался к нему всем телом. Баки согнул ноги, обхватывая его бедра, и на сей раз Стив не чувствовал себя хрупким. Как если бы Баки был снизу лишь потому, что иначе мог сломать его.  
– Все хорошо? – мягко спросил он, когда осознал это. Баки приподнялся навстречу и кивнул. – Скажи, как ты хочешь.  
– Ох, Стив…  
– Давай, Бак, ты же знаешь, я хочу это услышать, – шепнул Стив, медленно и лениво двигая бедрами, только раздразнивая.  
– Ума не приложу, почему потакаю тебе, – пробормотал Баки.  
– Потому что я прелесть.  
– Я сказал это один раз, и я был пьян.  
– Зато я не был, – отбил Стив, и Баки вцепился ему в плечи, откинув голову. – Я не силен в этих грязных штучках…  
– А-а-ах, иди ты, – промычал Баки, сжимая бедра, пытаясь получить еще, скорее. Стив лизнул его в шею. – Обожаю твой язык, – добавил он, и Стив улыбнулся, касаясь губами кожи.  
– И куда ты его хочешь? – спросил он.  
– Повсюду. Розовый маленький язычок, скользкий, мокрый… Обожаю твой рот у меня на конце, вечно пялился на твои губы на уроках…  
– Тебе бы это понравилось? – спросил Стив. Может, дело было в возвращении Баки, может, в сыворотке, но он выговорил: – Чтобы тебе отсосал Капитан Америка?  
– Господи Иисусе! – выпалил Баки, с силой выгнувшись.  
– Видишь, насколько я стал больше, Бак? Хочешь меня между ног…  
– Да, твой рот, твой член, все хочу, – простонал Баки. – Черт, у тебя есть…  
– В вещмешке, – ответил Стив, целуя его грудь.  
Он отодвинулся, чтобы Баки мог свеситься с края койки и забраться в мешок; с ошарашенным видом тот вытащил пузырек оружейной смазки.  
Стив закатил глаза.  
– Вазелин в кармашке, идиот.  
– Не думаю, что заслужил такое от тебя, – сказал Баки, засовывая пузырек обратно, и издал торжествующий возглас, найдя вазелин. Стив отобрал баночку и толкнул его вниз, прижав руками плечи. – С другой стороны…  
Стив поцеловал его жестко и торопливо, отпустил плечи и скользнул вниз между бедер, обвел языком член. Баки стиснул в кулаках грубое одеяло и замер, задыхаясь.  
– Блядь, да, – выдавил он, когда Стив наконец взял его в рот, нежно посасывая. – Ох, блядь, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, ты охрененно это делаешь. Дай… немного…  
Стив расслабил горло, опустил голову, и Баки осторожно толкнулся вверх. Насколько мог судить Стив, то, что он не закашлялся, удивило обоих.  
Боже, теперь он мог задерживать дыхание на целые минуты, до самого конца…  
– Милосердная матерь божья, – простонал Баки, толкаясь резче, и Стив почувствовал, как принимает его. Баки и сам был немаленький, но теперь это не составляло проблемы. – А ты… боже… о господи, как хорошо, с тобой так хорошо, с тобой всегда так…  
Стив сглотнул вокруг его члена, просто посмотреть, что будет, и медленно скользнул назад, когда Баки толкнулся ему в горло.  
– Ну... Каждый день узнаю о сыворотке что-нибудь новенькое, – заметил он.  
Баки хрипло рассмеялся, тяжело дыша.  
– Дай мне минутку.  
– Ты не против?.. – Стив поднял баночку с вазелином.  
Баки кивнул и бросил ему подушку.  
– Мне еще спать на ней, ты в курсе? – поинтересовался Стив, затолкав подушку под задницу Баки. Тот лег на нее. – Засранец.  
– Перевернешь, и все будет путем.  
– Не пойму, зачем тебя слушаю. Одни паршивые идеи, – посетовал Стив, но смазал пальцы и принялся за дело.  
– Ай! Твою мать… полегче! – воскликнул Баки, и Стив недоуменно моргнул. – Пальцы твои, говнюк.  
– О…  
Стив взглянул на свою ладонь. До сыворотки пальцы были тоньше, нежнее («Как женские, смотрите на него, руки как у девчонки!»). Ловкости они не потеряли, но, разумеется, стали шире... И два сразу, видимо, были не самым лучшим началом.  
– Прости, – пробормотал он.  
– Просто поаккуратнее, – ласково попросил Баки, сев, чтобы потрепать его по волосам.  
Стив виновато поцеловал его бедро и сбавил обороты, напоминая себе, что независимо от реакций усиленного сывороткой тела он не взорвется, если потратит еще несколько минут на подготовку Баки.  
Баки, впрочем, морщился и стонал, грязно ругаясь вполголоса – так, как Стив любил, но сам не мог, до сих пор краснея от одного звука. Наконец послышался раздраженный вздох.  
– Я солдат, а не маргаритка, иди сюда, – и Стив рассмеялся, скользнул губами по его животу, возвращаясь вверх и прижимаясь телом к телу. Баки обнял его бока коленями. Стив поцеловал его подбородок, челюсть, горло и толкнулся внутрь.  
– Да, – выдохнул Баки. – Определенно, больше.  
– Все хорошо? – спросил Стив.  
Баки повернул голову, прижимаясь лицом к его щеке.  
– Не торопись, – предупредил он, и Стив кивнул.  
Поначалу, еще в сиротском приюте, они трогали друг друга, как себя, работая руками и сомкнув лбы. Прошло немного времени, прежде чем они узнали, что можно и еще кое-что. В первую попытку, когда Баки услышал об этом (Стив не спрашивал, где) и предположил, что это было бы весело, их обоих удивила собственная реакция. То, что не только Баки, более крупный и сильный, предпочел принимать, но и мелкий Стив, еле дышавший и не особенно выносливый, мог взять его. Что им было так хорошо.  
Стив всегда думал – в том вся и суть. Размер не главное.  
Он ускорил темп, когда Баки поторопил его; запах секса и глухие шлепки тел ощущались знакомо и умиротворяюще, и это был Баки, и ни один из них не изменился, хоть теперь они и стали солдатами.  
Как будто прочитав мысли, Баки ухмыльнулся ему.  
– Капитан, – произнес он с жаром. – Ты знаешь, как… ох, Стив!.. знаешь, как развлечь своего сержанта.  
Стив рассмеялся и наклонился, чтобы заткнуть его ртом; потянулся и сжал в ладони член. Они кончили вместе – смешав дыхание, по-прежнему подспудно думая о том, как бы не нашуметь слишком громко.  
Баки тяжело дышал, прикрыв глаза и блаженно улыбаясь; Стив отстранился, фыркнув, и повалился на койку рядом с ним. Через секунду Баки повернулся набок, освобождая место, и уткнулся носом ему в плечо.  
– Ну так что? – мягко спросил Стив. – Я прошел проверку?  
– Конечно, – так же мягко произнес Баки, целуя его кожу. – Было весело. И должен тебе сказать…  
– М-м-м?  
Баки провел пальцами по его волосам.  
– Мне нравилось и когда ты был мелким.  
Стив счастливо подался под ласку.  
– Ты знаешь, что я твой, Бак, только попроси.  
– М-м-м… Нет. Одного последнего салюта вполне достаточно. По крайней мере, я отдаю тебя в хорошие руки.  
– И будешь рядом, верно? – спросил Стив.  
Баки положил ладонь ему на грудь.  
– Всегда, придурок.

***

Коммандос захватили еще пять баз ГИДРЫ с тех пор, как получили официальный статус, но они занимались не только этим. Стива иногда вызывали на публику даже сейчас, а иногда Коммандос прикрепляли к конкретному батальону, чтобы помогать в крупных атаках. После многих недель боев и скрытных операций командование позволяло им отдохнуть, но довольно скоро они начинали нервничать и метаться – и возвращались назад, со свежими пайками и таким количеством взрывчатки, какое Стиву не представлялось возможным использовать вовсе, не говоря уже о надобности.  
Несмотря ни на что, Стиву нравилось сражаться; иногда он терял людей, и это оставалось самым трудным, и работа была не из приятных, но он чувствовал удовлетворение в поле – на задании или в бою. Чувствовал, что полезен, что выполняет данное Эрскину обещание.  
Однако ему было что сказать и о Лондоне, об увольнительных за пределами базы, деньгах в кармане, о мюзик-холле с Баки.  
Еще в Лондоне была Пегги.  
– Собираешься куда-нибудь вечером? – спросила она, застав Стива за бритьем над умывальником в его комнате.  
– Пожалуй, мог бы, – он осекся, задумавшись, насколько прилично беседовать с ней, будучи одетым в одну только майку. – Просто послушать музыку, знаешь. Бак… Сержант Барнс нас куда-то ведет.  
– М-м-м, – сказала она без особого одобрения. – Он немного резковат, верно?  
– Он мой лучший друг, – ответил Стив.  
– Я не имею ничего против милого сержанта. Просто он кажется мне… ну, он как мистер Старк, разве нет? Волочится за всем, на что глаз упадет.  
– Он сосредоточен, когда это важно, – натянуто произнес Стив.  
– Уверена, так и есть, – сказала она, вероятно, почувствовав, что задела за живое.  
Она следила за его отражением, пока он стирал с лица остатки пены для бритья.  
– Главное, не забудь, когда-нибудь и мы сходим потанцевать.  
Стив улыбнулся ей, опустив взгляд, потянулся за рубашкой и поскорее напялил ее, прежде чем повернуться. Он чувствовал себя расстроенным и раздраженным, хотя они вернулись всего сутки назад.  
– Почему ты сказала «после»? – вырвалось у него, и она нахмурилась. – Почему ты… Почему мы… – он нервно взмахнул рукой.  
– Капитан?  
– Почему мы должны ждать, пока война кончится? – все-таки выговорил он без запинки. – Идем сегодня. Научи меня танцевать. Сегодня.  
Она по-прежнему глядела хмуро.  
– Капитан…  
– Пожалуйста, – сказал он, шагая к дверному проему, где она стояла, даря ей лучшую свою улыбку, улыбку в стиле «купите облигации», которую довел до совершенства еще до путешествия за границу.  
– Пожалуйста, Агент Картер.  
Она сощурилась, но уголки ее губ приподнялись.  
– Увидимся в восемь, – произнесла она наконец. – У Организаций обслуживания?  
– У… О. Ты согласна? – спросил он недоверчиво.  
– Но если тебе не хочется…  
– Нет! В восемь! – повторил он. Ее улыбка стала чуть шире. – В восемь. У Организаций обслуживания. И танцы.  
За это он получил настоящую улыбку.  
– Да, капитан. Мне нужно…  
Она подняла перед собой папку с отчетами.  
– Да, конечно. Разумеется.  
Наверное, нужно было высунуться за дверь, чтобы проводить ее взглядом.

***

– Отлично, я позволил тебе утащить меня из лучшего лондонского джаз-клуба, чтобы пойти в гребаные ОО, – сказал Баки в без пяти восемь. – А теперь ты просто стоишь тут, засунув руки в брюки, как будто в тебе снова пять футов роста. У тебя какой-то план или что? Стив?  
– Что? – спросил Стив, вздрогнув. – Нет, никакого плана. Ты мог оставаться в джаз-клубе.  
– Я же тебе говорил. Я твоя нянька, – ответил Баки, когда две женщины прошли мимо и взглянули на них через плечо. Баки присвистнул.  
– Привет, солдатик, – окликнула еще одна, подходя к ним, когда зазвучал свинг. Она направилась прямиком к Стиву и протянула руки. – Потанцуем?  
– Эм… э-э-э… – Стив умоляюще взглянул на Баки.  
– Он стесняется, – сказал тот, перехватывая ее руки. – Но я свободен, красотка.  
Она со смехом повела его на танцплощадку. Баки, оглянувшись, посмотрел на Стива.  
«Спасибо», – беззвучно произнес Стив. Баки кивнул и вернулся к танцу.  
– Стесняешься, значит? – послышалось рядом, и Стив повернулся.  
Пегги стояла перед ним в том самом изумительном ярко-красном платье, с такими же яркими губами и блестящими пышными локонами.  
– Я ждал тебя, – сумел выговорить он и почувствовал повод гордиться собой.  
– Я так и расслышала, – ответила она, поворачиваясь к толпе. – Ты в самом деле хочешь учиться танцам в этой толчее?  
– Ну, может, мы подождем чего-то… помедленнее, – задумчиво сказал он. – Не хочу отдавить тебе ноги.  
– А я-то надеялась, что вместе со всеми этими мышцами у тебя и грации прибавилось, – улыбнулась Пегги.  
– Никогда не пробовал это выяснить.  
– Хорошо, – загадочно отозвалась она и взяла его за локоть.  
Следовало самому ей предложить, в панике подумал Стив.  
– Знаешь, было бы куда лучше, если бы ты не смотрел на меня с таким ужасом.  
– Если я скажу, что напуган всем сразу, это поможет? – спросил он высоким и нервным голосом.  
– Не слишком, – ответила Пегги и мягко потянула его за собой.  
Стив шел, не то сопровождая, не то следуя за ней, пока они проталкивались к танцплощадке. Баки, вертевший какую-то девушку в руках так, словно был для этого рожден, оглянулся и понимающе ухмыльнулся Стиву.  
Тем временем Пегги нашла им немного свободного места и, бог свидетель, сделала все возможное, чтобы научить Стива танцевать.  
Все оказалось не так плохо, когда он сосредоточился собственно на танце. Он не был неуклюжим, несмотря на свои размеры, и, когда усвоил основы, остальное вышло довольно естественно. Как бы там ни было, это отвлекало его от тонких, светлых рук на плечах и спине, от того, как Пегги опустила его ладони себе на бедра, и…  
И потом они танцевали.  
Стив поймал себя на том, что широко улыбается, глядя на Пегги и в кои-то веки сумев не опозориться в первые же пять минут.  
Конечно, поскольку вселенная ненавидела его, следом оркестр заиграл медленный танец, и пары вокруг прижались друг к другу. И Пегги прижалась к нему, направив за запястье так, чтобы его ладонь была…  
– Прошу прощения! – выпалил он, поднимая руку ей на талию. Она испытующе посмотрела на него и аккуратно вернула ладонь на прежнее место.  
Стив моргнул.  
– Знаешь, здорово, что ты красавчик, потому что умом ты не блещешь, – со смехом шепнула Пегги ему на ухо.  
Он улыбнулся, ожидая, что она отстранится, но она только опустила голову ему на плечо. Как будто они и впрямь были влюбленной парочкой.  
За ее спиной – и за спиной своей партнерши – Баки поднял большие пальцы вверх. Стив закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь моментом.

***

Это превратилось – нет, не в привычку, это не могло стать привычкой, потому что сердце колотилось каждый раз, но, возможно… в ритуал. Они возвращались в Лондон, или на временную базу, где квартировал СНР, и он, заикаясь, звал Пегги на прогулку. Они бывали в разных местах, обычно – темных и прокуренных, а порой и сомнительных, – и танцевали.  
Он провожал ее обратно, и, если везло, получал поцелуй на ночь. Чаще всего ему везло; постоянно, если честно, кроме того раза, когда им помешал авианалет. Иногда он получал и больше – ненамного, но она задерживалась в его объятиях, и мимолетное ощущение прижатых друг к другу тел выдавало его чаще, чем ему хотелось бы.  
А через несколько дней он возвращался в бой, мчался вперед вместе с Баки и Коммандос и мечтал о конце войны. Или хотя бы о том, как вернется на базу: к Пегги, к танцам.  
Когда он вернулся в последний раз – перед тем как все полетело к чертям, перед тем как Баки умер и покинул его, перед тем как Стив умер и покинул их всех, – Пегги вела себя иначе. Они отправились танцевать, но, когда он предложил проводить ее, она сказала, что не прочь бы выпить.  
– Конечно, – согласился он и взял по порции ей и себе, за компанию.  
Они нашли столик в тихом углу и немного поболтали – ему уже легче давались разговоры, по крайней мере с ней – а когда выпили, она обронила:  
– У моей семьи есть дом в Лондоне.  
– Да? – спросил Стив. – Тебе, должно быть, приятно оказаться поблизости от дома.  
– До конца войны они разъехались по стране, – ответила она. – Дом чаще всего заперт. Я наведываюсь туда раз в неделю-две, убедиться, что никто не вломился внутрь. Я подумала, что могла бы заглянуть туда сегодня, если ты хочешь присоединиться. У меня есть ночной пропуск с базы.  
Вид у нее был внимательный и чуточку лукавый. Стив не слишком много знал о женщинах, но намеки понимал прекрасно.  
Он наклонился вперед, понижая голос.  
– Пегги, ты уверена?  
– А ты нет? – спросила она, опуская голову, так что их лица почти соприкасались.  
– Я не… Ты леди, Пегги, и я уважаю это, – сказал Стив. – Ты… мы не должны.  
– Быть леди, – шепнула Пегги так же тихо, – значит делать то, чего хочешь, и вести себя так, словно это в порядке вещей.  
Она поднялась, и он последовал за ней. Он следовал бы за ней куда угодно.  
На улицах было тихо: в этот час все сидели по домам, либо по барам и клубам. Она вела его по дорожкам и переулкам знакомым ей маршрутом, мимо взорванных развалин на углу и к самым дверям величественного дома.  
– Входи, – пригласила она, и они прошли через комнаты с накрытой простынями мебелью, задернутыми шторами и пыльными перилами на лестницах.  
Наверху она открыла узкую дверь и, нашарив, зажгла лампу, пока Стив с любопытством озирался.  
– Электричество и газ отключены, – сказала она, зажигая вторую лампу.  
Это была аккуратная маленькая комната, ковры на полу, книжные полки вдоль стен, камин с уже готовой растопкой. Туалетный столик у окна, и еще один, на котором покоился граммофон.  
И постель у одной из стен.  
– Зажжешь огонь? – попросила Пегги, передавая ему лампу.  
Стив присел и коснулся клочком бумаги огонька лампы, потом сунул его под каминную решетку. Пламя занялось и затрещало, и сквозь звук он услышал музыку из граммофона, медленную и легкую. Когда он оглянулся, Пегги протянула ему руку.  
– Я уже говорил тебе спасибо за уроки танцев? – спросил он, привлекая ее ближе, уже без прежнего смущения опуская ладони ей на талию. Она подалась к нему, покачиваясь под музыку.  
– Я не могла не заслужить ничего взамен, – согласилась она, и Стив улыбнулся, прижимаясь лицом к ее волосам.  
– Ну, я выручил кое-что за облигации.  
Пегги рассмеялась.  
– И благодарность Капитана Америки, это тебе не баран чихнул.  
– Как бы ни был хорош Капитан Америка, – ответила Пегги, – я предпочитаю Стива Роджерса.  
– Что, этого парня? Я слышал, он понятия не имеет, как разговаривать с женщинами.  
– Разговоры сильно переоценивают, если тебя интересует мое мнение.  
Пегги подняла голову и поцеловала его, влажно и сладко, и он перестал двигаться в такт музыке.  
– Я думаю, что ты удивительная, – сказал он, гладя пальцем ее щеку. – Самая прекрасная женщина, которую я знаю.  
– Хорошо бы, – ответила она и поцеловала его снова, потянув за галстук.  
Стив резко вдохнул, чувствуя головокружение; хотя он сотню раз делал это с Баки, с Пегги все было иначе. И знакомо, и нет одновременно. Бак был прав – Стив хотел этого, и если оставалась возможность и сохранить лучшего друга, и обрести любимую женщину, он не собирался возражать.  
Он нежно дотронулся до ее плеча, оттянув воротничок платья, и поцеловал обнажившуюся кожу. Пегги еще занималась его рубашкой, когда он нашел пуговицы на спинке платья и расстегнул первые несколько, отклоняясь, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо и убедиться, что ей хочется этого. От желания в ее взгляде у него перехватило дыхание.  
– Я хочу тебя себе, – ласково произнесла она. – Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты мой.  
– Что я должен сделать? – спросил Стив, замирая под ее прикосновением.  
– Прежде всего… – она повернулась. – Закончи то, что начал.  
Стив поцеловал ее в шею, разбираясь с оставшимися пуговицами, проводя пальцами по ее спине и скользя вдоль кружевной каймы нижнего белья. Она подготовилась, подумал он, верно, знала, что он еще миллион лет на это не отважится…  
А потом это вылетело у него из головы, потому что Пегги повела плечами, и платье упало с нее. Стив понял, что, как и у большинства женщин с тех пор, как началось нормирование товаров, чулки Пегги были нарисованы. Под ладонью было только гладкое бедро, и ее ягодицы прижимались к его паху, а другая его ладонь лежала у нее на талии. Она спустила по рукам бретельки комбинации, и он потянулся расстегнуть крючки на спине, смеясь, пока сражался с последним.  
– Гитлера вырубал раз двести, а с дамским бельем не справляюсь, – сказал Стив и тут же покраснел от того, как прозвучали слова. – Никогда этого раньше не делал, – пояснил он, извиняясь.  
Пегги не ответила, только снова прижалась к нему спиной и, взяв его за руку, провела ею по животу и вверх по ребрам, пока не накрыла ладонью грудь. Он изучающе помедлил, наслаждаясь тихими звуками, которые Пегги издавала, когда он потирал большим пальцем ее сосок. Другая его ладонь легла внизу ее живота, описывая неспешные узкие круги.  
В конце концов, она вздохнула и отстранилась, и Стив отпустил ее, покраснев, когда она обернулась: на нем все еще была форма, а на ней остались только трусики и туфли на каблуках – и даже это было лишним.  
– Может, снимешь свой хаки-наряд? – сказала она, подняв ногу и медленно сняв туфельку.  
Он уставился на нее, едва слыша, завороженный тем, как свет ламп и камина играл на ее коже.  
– Стив. Дорогой, – добавила Пегги, целуя его в щеку. – Никогда не видела мужчину, который так неохотно снимал бы штаны.  
– Ох… о, – только и выдохнул он, потянул прочь рубашку, раздеваясь со скоростью, приберегаемой обычно для марафона в душевые после задания.  
Он снял ботинки и носки, рубашку, брюки и майку, но когда поднял взгляд и увидел, что она смотрит, обнаженная и улыбающаяся, ощутил внезапное смущение. Как будто последний оставшийся шаг был слишком нахальным. Или излишним.  
Пегги поцеловала его – язык к языку, теплый влажный рот, – и запустила пальцы под резинку его трусов, чтобы утянуть в сторону постели. Стив думал, она ляжет, но вместо этого она развернула их обоих, стащила с него белье и несильно толкнула.  
Он упал в ворох одеял, Пегги целовала его, обняв разведенными бедрами.  
– Красивый, – промурлыкала она, скользя ладонями по его груди. – Всегда так думала, даже до этого.  
– Конечно. Костлявый Роджерс, ручки-палочки, – ответил Стив, поднимая ладони ей на талию.  
– Ты был очень храбрым и очень вежливым, – возразила она со смехом в голосе. – Доброта такая редкость в мужчинах, а ты был добр. И да, – добавила она, прижимаясь носом к его ключице, – ты показался мне привлекательным.  
– Первое впечатление… – ай! – Стив не договорил, потому что она его укусила. – Беру свои слова назад.  
– Что-что?  
– Ты совершенно точно не леди, – рассмеялся он.  
Пегги слегка шевельнулась, прижавшись ягодицами к его члену, и он застонал.  
– Не испытывай мое терпение, – посоветовала она, беря его за руку.  
Она поцеловала внутреннюю сторону ладони, и Стив невольно обхватил пальцами ее лицо, – а потом опустила себе между ног.  
Она была теплой и влажной, жесткие волоски коснулись запястья, и она осторожно провела его пальцами дальше, пока они не уперлись в твердый маленький бугорок. Стив погладил там, наблюдая за ее лицом, наслаждаясь румянцем, спустившимся от горла до самой груди, когда Пегги застонала.  
– Стив, – мягко выдохнула она. – О… О боже, с тобой будет так сладко.  
Он приподнялся на локте, чтобы удобнее было двигаться и смотреть, как она сжималась вокруг его руки, как напрягались бедра, как покачивались ее груди, когда Стив надавливал пальцами и она вздрагивала всем телом. Совсем другое тело, чем то, что было ему привычно, – но такое отзывчивое, такое красивое.  
– Мой славный солдат, – добавила она, наклоняясь вперед и дергая его за запястье. Стив убрал влажно блестящую руку и, поднеся ко рту, облизал пальцы. Дыхание Пегги сбилось, и он подался вверх, чтобы поцеловать ее.  
– Нам надо… – начал он, не желая портить момент, но и беспокоясь ничуть не меньше. – У тебя есть резинка? – спросил он, заливаясь краской.  
Она улыбнулась и забралась под подушку, с торжествующим блеском в глазах доставая крохотную жестяную баночку. Стив узнал марку – довольно часто видел в лагере. В них хранили спички после того, как… употребляли изначальное содержимое.  
Резинка была толстой и немного неудобной, но после того, как Стив ее вытащил, а Пегги забрала и раскатала по его члену, он вынужден был признать, что слегка успокоился. Вернул самообладание, потерянное, пока он ласкал ее пальцами.  
В слабом свете камина Пегги следила за ним темными, огромными глазами.  
Стив ждал, что она ляжет на одеяла, но вместо этого она снова поднялась на колени и со стоном опустилась на него сверху. Он чувствовал шедший от нее жар, туго обхватившую его плоть, на минуту зажмурился, слушая, как поет каждый нерв.  
И распахнул глаза снова, когда Пегги провела ногтями по его груди. Он бездумно толкнулся вверх, дернул бедрами, поднял руки обнять ее. Пегги выгнулась всем телом, от плеч до бедер, и у Стива вырвался судорожный вздох.  
– Я никогда не… – он толкнулся еще, она снова качнулась, откидывая голову, он протянул руку и положил ладонь ей на грудь. – Никогда раньше, с женщиной, я… я не знал…  
– Я знаю, – простонала она, склонилась поцеловать его и издала долгий, протяжный всхлип, когда изменился угол между их телами. – Весь мой, мой маленький боец.  
Их тела покачивались вместе, медленно, поначалу почти томно, набирая скорость по мере того, как росло напряжение, как мир сжимался до ее кожи под его руками, ее тела вокруг него, ее темных глаз и нежного красного рта. Стив забыл, что должен молчать, забыл о приличиях и, когда приблизилась разрядка, снова скользнул рукой между их телами, ища то, что заставляло ее скулить и стонать – нажимая и потирая пальцами, возможно, грубовато, но это заставило Пегги произнести его имя именно так, как ему хотелось, с желанием. Она внезапно затрепетала под его рукой, сжалась вокруг него; он обнял ее за шею, потянув вниз, поцеловал и кончил, заглушая стон ее губами.  
– Не – смей – останавливаться, – взмолилась она, хотя не могла не почувствовать, что он уже дошел до разрядки. Стив двинул пальцами еще раз, и еще, удивленно глядя, как она приоткрыла рот и вздрогнула над ним, и…  
– Ух ты, – мягко произнес он, когда ее накрыл второй оргазм.  
Пегги рассмеялась, еле дыша, медленно соскальзывая с него, и, сняв резинку, отбросила прочь, не глядя куда. Уткнулась лицом ему в грудь и медленно вытянулась рядом, а Стив перебирал ее волосы, чувствуя себя невесомым, сытым и совершенно влюбленным.  
– Ты был прав, – сказала Пегги чуть позже, поглаживая его плечо легко, почти щекотно.  
– Насчет чего?  
– Ждать… ждать конца войны можно слишком долго, – пояснила она. – Я думала – и думаю, – что занята важным делом. Большинство мужчин другого мнения. Мне предлагали выйти замуж, но… все они хотели, чтобы я бросила работу, остепенилась и ждала, пока война не кончится. И как бы там ни было, – она счастливо вздохнула, – они не ты.  
– Ты не хочешь остепениться? – спросил Стив.  
– Когда-нибудь это произойдет, конечно. Я хотела бы иметь детей. Содержать дом. Но не сейчас. А когда случится – это будет мой собственный выбор. Как сегодняшняя ночь.  
Он поцеловал ее в лоб, расслабляясь.  
– По-моему, это правильно.  
– По-твоему?  
– Ты непозволительно здорово смотришься в форме.  
Пегги рассмеялась.  
– Комплименты тебе уже покорились.  
– Практика.  
Он слегка подвинулся, погладил ее руку: кожа под его ладонью озябла.  
– Переночуешь здесь сегодня?  
Она кивнула.  
– Хочешь, я останусь?  
– Очень.  
– Хорошо, – ответил он и осторожно отстранил ее. – Забирайся под одеяла, ночь холодная. Я разведу огонь пожарче.  
– Нет, останься, – промурлыкала она, ловя его за руку, когда он сел. Он улыбнулся.  
– Ты заговоришь по-другому, когда под утро мы проснемся от холода. Сейчас вернусь.  
Он поцеловал ее запястье. Она со вздохом села, и Стив слышал, как она возилась под одеялами, пока он подкладывал еще одно полено в огонь и ворошил угли – так же, как в костре во время вылазки. Когда он оглянулся, она сонно смотрела на него. Он натянул белье, она откинула одеяла, обнажив грудь и полоску бледного живота в тусклом свете.  
Стив задул лампы, чувствуя себя на удивление дома, и скользнул в постель рядом с ней, обнимая, когда она легла ему на грудь.  
– Я так рад тебе, Пегги, – прошептал он, надеясь, что она уже слишком сонная, чтобы расслышать или запомнить.  
Она неразборчиво пробормотала что-то, уткнулась носом ему в шею и заснула.

***

Проснувшись следующим утром, Стив растопил камин, а Пегги предложила ему банку бобов и небольшой мешочек слегка зачерствевших пышек.  
– Вот как мы поступим, – сказал он. – Ты зарабатываешь деньги, я готовлю еду.  
– У тебя в этом больше опыта, – легко отозвалась Пегги.  
Стив готовил молча и с удовольствием, пока она умывалась, и отряхивала платье, и цокала языком на складки, прежде чем одеться. Они поели, сидя у камина, а после она поцеловала его и пригладила ему волосы.  
– Мне нужно еще кое-что проверить здесь, – сказала она. – А тебе пора на базу. К тому же нам нельзя возвращаться вместе, всю ночь прогуляв.  
– Пожалуй, – ответил Стив. – Я… я не буду болтать, если тебя это беспокоит. Не то чтобы мне не хотелось…  
Пегги с полуулыбкой смотрела, как он поднялся на ноги.  
– Увидимся вечером на инструктаже. Подозреваю, уже завтра утром тебя здесь не будет.  
– Если я не…  
– Мы еще потанцуем, – пообещала она и погладила его бедро сквозь брюки.

Стив вернулся на базу с широчайшей ухмылкой на физиономии, а при виде Коммандос, без дела слонявшихся по залу планирования, заулыбался еще шире.  
– Смотри-ка, кто вляпался в неприятности, – хмыкнул Баки и наклонился к нему. – Лучше не отсвечивай, когда Пегги выяснит, что ты неизвестно где шлялся всю ночь, – сказал он слишком тихо, чтобы слышали остальные.  
– О, заткнись, – добродушно отозвался Стив.  
Баки прищурился, потом распахнул глаза.  
– Ну, поздравляю, Капитан.  
– Баки…  
– Не волнуйся, я не запятнаю честь дамы, – сказал Баки, толкая его в плечо. – Молодец, Роджерс. Поздравляю тебя. И ее.  
– В самом деле?  
Баки улыбался широко и искренне.  
– Конечно. А теперь идем, Филлипсу не терпится показать тебе какие-то карты, которые он раздобыл.

***

Девяносто третий этаж Башни Старка намного дальше от земли, чем крыша старого здания СНР. Вид отличный, но даже Стиву холодно на такой высоте, особенно сидя на открытой платформе, свесив ноги с края и опираясь руками на нижний ряд ограждения.  
Он опускает подбородок на скрещенные руки, глядя, как мелькают мимо автомобильные огни внизу.  
Сегодня проходил парад – Стив слышал, как Клинт упомянул это рано утром. Прайд-парад, и Стив подумал, что это здорово: нью-йоркцы гордились тем, что отстраивают город заново. Он подумал, что мог бы спуститься и тоже посмотреть.  
– Не прыгай, – звучит за спиной, и Стив фыркает. – Лететь долго, но остановка внизу резковата.  
– Все-то ты знаешь, – отвечает Стив, и Тони садится рядом с ним, скрестив ноги, вместо того чтобы свесить.  
На нем тяжелые ботинки и толстый свитер, и термос кофе в руках.  
– Мне положено, – говорит он.  
Прошло шесть месяцев после битвы с читаури и четыре – с тех пор, как Стив переехал в Башню вместе с остальными. Они с Тони все еще цапаются большую часть времени, но уже беззлобно. По крайней мере, Стиву так кажется. Ему нравится этот человек, сын Говарда – старше по возрасту, но куда моложе по духу. Тони поднял бы его на смех, скажи он это вслух.  
Они сражались с пришельцами (снова), с роботами, помогали после стихийных бедствий. Теперь они команда. Как будто снова война – но все на своем месте.  
Только Баки больше не дерется с ним бок о бок, а Пегги не ждет из боя. От этого порой все еще больно.  
Тони потягивает кофе, предлагает Стиву.  
– Он с сюрпризом. Согреет тебя.  
– Ты знаешь, что это не сработает, – отвечает Стив, делая большой глоток.  
– Вопиющее безобразие, – резюмирует Тони, забирая термос обратно. – Но, думаю, мы это исправим. Вечная трезвость это проклятие.  
– Иногда, – соглашается Стив, снова повернувшись к городским огням.  
Они молчат, а потом Тони откашливается.  
– Это из-за сегодняшнего дня, да? – спрашивает он.  
Стив молчит, задумавшись.  
– ДЖАРВИС сказал, ты собираешься на парад. Я знаю, что ты пока осваиваешься, но к такому лучше подготовиться заранее, Старая Гвардия. Или отложить на потом.  
– Думаю, причина в сегодняшнем дне, – тихо отвечает Стив. – Но это другое.  
– Поделись, – говорит Тони, и Стив смотрит на него, размышляя, стоит ли довериться – или лучше сохранить тайну при себе, сберечь в памяти ее свет. Не сумеет ли Тони каким-то образом запятнать эту память? У него может получиться, если он постарается.  
Но он доверяет Тони свою жизнь в бою, и Тони, как ни странно, кажется, чувствует нечто схожее. Поэтому Стив глубоко вздыхает и укладывает голову на скрещенные запястья.  
– Во время войны, – начинает он, – у меня была девушка.  
– Приснопамятная Пегги, – отзывается Тони.  
– Ты читал мое дело.  
– И это тоже, но я знал ее. Мельком. Подруга отца. Мы виделись пару раз, когда я был ребенком.  
– Она тебе нравилась?  
– Еще бы. Когда мне было шесть, она принесла мне леденец. Как это может не понравиться?  
Стив улыбается.  
– А до девушки у меня был парень.  
Тони наклоняет голову. В этой позе он обычно напряженно размышляет.  
– Парень.  
– Да. Баки. Джеймс Барнс.  
Стив выдыхает и отводит взгляд.  
– Он был для меня первым. И единственным, не считая Пегги. И… я все еще думаю о них.  
Тони ждет продолжения молча. Стив благодарен за молчание; он знает, что Старкам оно не свойственно.  
– Последний раз, когда мы… он сказал, что отпускает меня. Отпускает, чтобы я мог быть с Пегги. Он желал мне этого, но… мне кажется, мы оба думали, что иначе придется слишком трудно. Наличие любимой женщины многое упрощало, и возможности остаться друзьями… было достаточно. По крайней мере, для нас.  
– Но?  
– Но, если бы все было как сейчас… Я не говорю, что все идеально, ничего подобного, но стало лучше. Если бы тогда было лучше, я мог бы и не завести девушку. Я мог остаться с Баки. И мы были бы счастливы.  
Он дышит через силу: грудь сдавливает.  
– До его смерти. А… я любил и Пегги тоже. Так что не знаю, кто я.  
Он трет лоб, стараясь изгнать вертящиеся в голове мысли.  
– Думаю, теперь это уже не важно.  
Когда Тони в первый раз до него дотронулся, слишком знакомо положив руку на плечо и нарочито и театрально пытаясь досадить, Стив зло стряхнул его руку. С тех пор, кроме пары раз в драке, они друг друга не касались. Никто не трогает Стива – во всяком случае, нечасто, он и не думал, как сильно будет не хватать этого: не к кому прижаться у костра, не с кем потанцевать.  
Сейчас Тони очень осторожно касается его плеча своим и наклоняется, приваливаясь к боку.  
– Вокруг меня призраки, – говорит Стив, стыдясь того, как звучит голос. – Вокруг меня столько призраков.  
Тони снова предлагает ему кофе.  
– Идем внутрь, – говорит он, когда Стив делает глоток. – Тут чертовски холодно, а мы с Брюсом смотрим тупую документалку про пришельцев. Обещаю, мы пропустим ту, в которой Гитлер строил летающую тарелку.  
Стив ловит его за запястье, когда он поднимается на ноги.  
– Не рассказывай, – произносит он почти умоляюще. – Я не считаю это постыдным, но это личное. Мое. Не говори.  
Тони решительно кивает, и Стив отпускает его.  
Внутри тепло и светло – и шумно: работает телевизор, Брюс и Клинт о чем-то спорят, а Тор заставляет Наташу все ему объяснять. Тони просто объявляет:  
– Нашел его! – и шлепается рядом с Брюсом, скинув ботинки.  
Стив нерешительно опускается по другую сторону от Тони, укладывается на широкие, мягкие диванные подушки, и шум омывает его.  
Возможно, иногда суета лучше, чем безмолвие.

***

Через три дня после парада – и вечера, когда люди вокруг, не осознавая этого, словно обнимали его своим присутствием – следует новая битва.  
Не та, к каким Стив привык. В разгар завтрака, когда Тони клюет носом над кофе, а Стив готовит себе и Брюсу яичницу, вдруг все дисплеи, окна и телеэкраны вспыхивают, гаснут и снова загораются ярко-красным.  
– Срань господня! – выпаливает Тони, вскакивая на ноги и опрокидывая кофе.  
Стив встревоженно оглядывается и через секунду уже ныряет в спальню – за щитом.  
– В чем дело? – спрашивает он на бегу.  
– Вторжение! – кричит Тони в ответ и хлопает ладонью по сенсорной панели. – Всем постам, это не учения. Нас взломали. ДЖАРВИС, ты со мной?  
– В данный момент с вами, сэр, – отзывается ДЖАРВИС, когда Стив подхватывает щит.  
– Где именно атакуют? – спрашивает он, когда Клинт и Наташа выскакивают из своих комнат: Клинт полуодет, но с луком в руках, Наташа – с ножами. – Где Тор?  
– Он у Фостер, – отвечает Клинт, поправляя перевязь с колчаном. – Позвонить ему?  
– Не надо, – говорит Брюс.  
– Где идет бой? – допытывается Наташа.  
– В коде! Господи, Брюс, объясни им, – кричит Тони, его руки порхают над панелью так быстро, что кажутся размытыми.  
Стив шагает вперед, но Брюс останавливает его, упершись ладонью в грудь. Тони выкрикивает инструкции, повторяемые в громкоговоритель.  
– Системщики – к терминалам. Все остальные – вниз и на выход. Это не учебная тревога!  
Свет гаснет. Со стоном отключается холодильник.  
– Блядь, блядь! ДЖАРВИС! – зовет Тони, но ответа нет.  
Стив не знает, есть ли что-то более пугающее, чем Тони, который зовет ДЖАРВИСА, а тот не отвечает.  
– Лезут в систему, – быстро произносит Брюс, и Стив непонимающе смотрит на него. – Это не физическое нападение. Все происходит в компьютерном коде, которым управляется здание.  
– Вроде… через интернет? – смутившись, спрашивает Стив, и свет загорается снова.  
– Держу, – объявляет ДЖАРВИС.  
– Отлично, продолжай в том же духе. Брюс, мне нужны твои руки, – требовательно зовет Тони, и Брюс спешит прочь от Стива, присоединяясь к Тони у стола.  
– Что мне делать? – спрашивает Стив, глядя на остальных. – Что делать нам?  
– Сидите смирно, – велит Тони. – Не дергайте меня. Никуда не ходите.  
– Не отвлекайте ДЖАРВИСА, – добавляет Брюс. – Не спрашивайте его ни о чем. Не подключайтесь к интернету.  
– Мне надо попасть в защищенный терминал в серверной, – говорит Тони, и голос звучит испуганно. – Брюс…  
– Понял, твои системщики уже в сети. Мы продержимся. Иди, – велит Брюс, и Тони бежит – а Стив инстинктивно следует за ним по пятам.  
– Кто-то пытается хакнуть серверы Старка, – объясняет Тони, когда они выскакивают на лестницу и грохочут вниз через три ступеньки, отталкиваясь от перил ради скорости. – Ломятся прямо в ДЖАРВИСА.  
– Кто-то пытается убить ДЖАРВИСА? – в ужасе переспрашивает Стив.  
– Или похитить. Мы прогоняли план действий на этот случай, – добавляет Тони, выбегая в коридор. – Мы достанем говнюков. Стив… – он останавливается и поворачивается, пока толстая дверь запускает протоколы безопасности. – В эту драку тебе не ввязаться. Не мешай мне, а иди и успокой остальных. Если хочешь что-то сделать, убедись, что все вышли из здания.  
– Что произойдет, если ДЖАРВИС окажется у них? – спрашивает Стив, когда Тони влетает в открывшуюся дверь.  
– Все здание вырубится. Если они его получат, смогут забраться в любую сеть мира, – отвечает Тони уже через плечо. – Иди!  
Стив бежит к лестнице и едва не сталкивается с Наташей и Клинтом.  
– Все на лестницу, – командует он. – Очищайте этажи по дороге.  
Но в конечном итоге он может немногое. Они опустошают Башню, отсылают полицию и пожарных; человек в костюме, кто-то из администраторов «Старк Индастриз», взял на себя гражданских – обитателей и работников Башни – и отправляет всех домой или по гостиницам на ночь. В здании остаются еще пятнадцать человек, не считая Мстителей, и, как Брюс и Тони, они приросли к мониторам компьютеров, пролистывая то, что кажется Стиву нечитаемой тарабарщиной.  
– Брюс! – зовет он, когда они возвращаются в пентхаус, радуясь, что не застряли в лифте по дороге наверх.  
– Я немного занят, Кэп, – откликается тот, но, еще дважды щелкнув по панели, поднимает взгляд. – Все ушли?  
– Кроме программистов. Они не уйдут.  
– На них ДЖАРВИС и держится до сих пор.  
– Можешь отследить хакеров? – спрашивает Наташа.  
– Пока нет, – отвечает Брюс, поворачиваясь к панели. – Они отбиваются. Атака хорошо организована. Кто-то влез в серверы и впустил их с черного хода. Кому-то достанется от Тони, когда это кончится.  
– Скажи, куда стрелять, – говорит Клинт.  
– Узнаешь первым после нас. Располагайтесь, детки, день предстоит долгий, – раздается голос Тони из телефона Брюса, лежащего на столе. – Не пользуйтесь электроникой без крайней необходимости, ДЖАРВИСУ нужны все мощности.  
Сначала Стив меряет шагами расстояние между Брюсом и Тони, вверх и вниз по лестнице, вперед-назад; но через несколько часов присоединяется к Наташе и Клинту, свернувшимся на диване. Наташа сидит с книгой; Клинт читает из-за ее плеча.  
– Мы ничем не можем помочь? – тихо спрашивает Стив.  
– Это их бой, – говорит Наташа. – Тут мы за тыловиков. Еда, кофе, все, что им понадобится.  
– И все?  
– И все, – повторяет она и тепло смотрит на него.  
Проходит еще тридцать часов, прежде чем все заканчивается. Тридцать часов, когда он посменно носит еду Тони и программистам, созванивается с полицией и Щ.И.Т.ом, пытается поспать, когда Наташа принимает смену, и сдается, когда ее сменяет Клинт. Тридцать часов он смотрит, как сражаются другие, но помочь неспособен.  
Он чувствует себя никчемным – еще никчемнее, чем до сыворотки, и это бесит.  
Под конец, когда свет снова загорается в полную силу, когда красное пропадает с экранов, ДЖАРВИС спокойно говорит:  
– Серверы и код защищены. Спасибо за вашу помощь. Пожалуйста, извлеките мистера Старка из серверной.  
Спустившись в серверную, Стив понимает, что имел в виду ДЖАРВИС. Наверху Наташа и Клинт отпаивают пивом и пытаются накормить измотанного Брюса, но здесь, внизу, в жаркой душной комнате, забитой незнакомым оборудованием, Тони уже не в себе, не иначе. Уронив голову на рабочий стол и сгорбившись так, что лежит на нем лицом и плечами, он жутковато смеется – Стив узнает вымученный звук, знакомый со времен войны.  
– Тони, – мягко окликает он, и тот останавливается, затихает.  
Стив осторожно касается его плеча.  
– Дело сделано, – говорит Тони и выпрямляется.  
Стив знает, что Тони и прежде подолгу не спал, но сейчас он неотрывно работал. У него дрожат руки и подергиваются глаза.  
– Все защищено. Программисты, – добавляет он, и голос гремит из динамиков. – Идите по домам. Возьмите пару отгулов. Брюс?  
– Я здесь, Тони, – отвечает Брюс: на небольшом экране возникает его лицо.  
Он сумел выкроить пару часов сна за все время, но все равно выглядит почти так же скверно, как Тони.  
– Прими снотворное, передохни, – велит Тони. – ДЖАРВИС.  
– Да, сэр?  
– Как ты?  
– Зол, сэр.  
– Воистину, – бормочет Тони, поглаживая ладонью терминал. – Найдешь их?  
– Обнаружена группа из четырех человек, примерно в двух милях, – отвечает ДЖАРВИС. – Необходимые меры приняты. Все банковские счета заблокированы, личности установлены. По-видимому, они не двигаются.  
– Еще не знают, что мы их накрыли?  
– Нет, сэр. Они до сих пор пытаются взломать карантинный псевдоконтур, который вы установили.  
Тони, кажется, готов расплакаться.  
– Хорошо, берем их. Готовь костюм.  
– Тони, я не думаю, что… – начинает Стив, и Тони гневно поворачивается к нему.  
– Они на ДЖАРВИСА напали! – кричит он. – Мое создание! Попытались стащить… собирались…  
Он сжимает кулак и резко опускает его на крышку терминала.  
– Тони, – повторяет Стив тихо и ровно. – У нас с Наташей свежие силы, а ты с ног валишься. Позволь нам этим заняться.  
– Но это мое…  
– Тони. Позволь нам сделать это для тебя.  
Тони поднимает на него большие, темные глаза: на лице только предельная усталость.  
– Давай, – говорит Стив, мягко потянув его за рукав. – Поднимись наверх, поешь и отдохни.  
– Агент Романофф уже готовится к отбытию, – добавляет ДЖАРВИС.  
– Скажи ей, встретимся на вертолетной площадке, – отвечает Стив, потихоньку утягивая Тони за собой.  
В лифте Тони засыпает стоя, и только поспешное объятие Стива мешает ему упасть.  
Стив жаждет действия – так что, вероятно, он проявляет меньше заботы, чем мог бы. Он сгружает все еще сонного Тони на диван в гостиной и перепоручает Брюсу («Я присмотрю за ним, прослежу, чтобы никуда не рвался», – обещает тот), а потом хватает снаряжение и бежит на посадочную площадку.

***

Изловив четверых хнычущих, перепуганных хакеров, охотившихся на ДЖАРВИСА, сдав их Щ.И.Т.у и убедившись, что их пребывание в статусе арестованных будет максимально некомфортным, Стив и Наташа возвращаются в Башню в молчании. Стив еле стаскивает ботинки, прежде чем рухнуть в кровать. Спина тревожно похрустывает, пока расслабляется тело, а плечи болят от напряжения сильнее всего.  
Он не знает, сколько проспал, прежде чем проснуться от шума: открывается дверь, звучат шаги по ковру. Ему бы сесть или хоть шевельнуться, но, разлепив веки, он видит пижамные штаны из красной фланели с золотым рисунком, и знает только одного человека, который такое носит.  
Он удивленно всхрапывает, когда одеяло откидывается в сторону, но он слишком устал и измочален, чтобы двигаться, когда Тони забирается к нему в постель, утыкается лицом в грудь и заворачивает их обоих в одеяло.  
– О, – вырывается у Стива.  
– Заткнисьнахрен, – бормочет Тони. – Взяли?  
– Они уже под надзором Щ.И.Т.а, – отвечает Стив, насторожившись. – Тебе не обязательно, э-э-э… Ты мог хотя бы постучаться?  
– Тш-ш-ш, – шипит Тони, прижимаясь ближе.  
Стив не уверен, бодрствует ли он. Кажется, не вполне.  
– ДЖАРВИС?  
– Я здесь, сэр. Функциональность сто процентов, текущая диагностика запущена.  
– Классно, – роняет Тони. – Совещание окончено.  
Стив осторожно опускает ладонь Тони на затылок. Какое хрупкое вместилище для столь многого. Без своего доспеха Тони – самый уязвимый из них, даже считая Брюса. Если, конечно, сражение не происходит внутри компьютера.  
Стив считает, что немного покоя он заслужил.

***

Он просыпается снова уже глубокой ночью, но на простыни все равно падают отблески света: огонек дугового реактора Тони движется при дыхании. Тот лежит на боку лицом к Стиву, всего в нескольких дюймах, и, подняв взгляд от реактора, Стив видит, что Тони наблюдает за ним.  
– ДЖАРВИС в порядке? – спрашивает Стив. Тони кивает. – А ты?  
Тони мигом опускает взгляд на простыни. Стив понимает, что происходит: он думал о том же четыре дня назад, когда пытался решить, во что разделенная тайна обойдется для его гордости.  
– Моим первым ИИ был Дубина. Искусственный интеллект, – поясняет Тони, и Стив просто кивает, не реагируя на то, что Тони до сих пор считает нужным разъяснять ему термины. – Тогда проблема была в том, чтобы упаковать все необходимое для работы программы в подвижный корпус. Так что мозги у него так себе: пришлось обойтись чем попроще. Ну... Проще, насколько могут быть такие штуки, то есть все довольно сложно.  
Стив наблюдает за ним, ища намек на то, к чему он ведет.  
– Я подумал, все, что нужно – достаточно мощности, чтобы запустить сложную мыслящую, самообучающуюся программу, которая могла бы взаимодействовать с мобильными устройствами. Тогда не пришлось бы таскать мозги на закорках.  
– ДЖАРВИС, – тихо произносит Стив.  
– До беспроводной связи оставались еще годы, но я видел, что будущее за ней, так что начал работу. Я скопировал программу Дубины на более мощную машину. Это было... до того, как я встал во главе компании. Я работал над тем, чтобы сделать его умнее, день и ночь. У меня ушло пять лет, прежде чем я запустил его, но не случилось ничего выдающегося. У него не было своего «я». ДЖАРВИС непрерывно формировался пятнадцать лет. Технически он не эмоционален, но он личность.  
– Он нас слышит?  
– Нет, я включил приватный режим.  
– Он твой ребенок, – говорит Стив.  
– У тебя призраки, – отвечает Тони. – А у меня обязательства. И те и другие – брешь в броне. Но одних терять больнее, чем других.  
Стив, не зная, чем это может кончиться, аккуратно обнимает его за пояс и тянет ближе, они соприкасаются лбами.  
– Но ты не останавливаешься, – говорит Стив.  
– Оно того стоит.  
– Твой девиз?  
Тони издает короткий смешок. Когда тот смолкает, он пододвигается, почти касаясь губами губ Стива.  
– Что мы делаем?  
Стив целует его, медленно переворачивая на спину.  
– Если ты не знаешь, у нас обоих проблема, – говорит он, садясь между ног Тони, приподнявшегося на локтях, и смотрит ему в лицо.  
Он красив, без сомнения, но Стива это мало волнует. Тони – страстный, смелый, но под всеми своими масками он надломлен; на нем тот же груз, что и на Стиве. Он настоящий солдат и соратник, что бы он сам ни думал, а для Стива… что же, для Стива это как магнит.  
Полураздетый, Тони будит в Стиве желание прикоснуться, успокоить, проявить заботу. Может, тогда он признал бы, что и сам заботится о других.  
Стиву давно хотелось. А сейчас есть шанс получить.  
– О, ну ладно, это уже происходит, – ворчит Тони как будто сам себе.  
Стив смотрит на него – следит за движением мысли, ждет, когда последует вывод. Тони поднимает на него взгляд и откидывается на подушку.  
– Почему, Кэп? – произносит он тихо и насмешливо.  
– Делаю заявление.  
Стив улыбается и наклоняется поцеловать еще раз, чувствуя на поясе руки Тони, пытающегося снять одежду с них обоих.  
Он берется за резинку штанов Тони и скатывается с него, стягивая их одним плавным движением.  
– Если это секс для победителя, – говорит Тони, обхватывая его ладонями за задницу, – напомни мне побеждать почаще.  
– Попытайся еще раз, – шепчет Стив ему в шею, укладывает его и откатывается снова. Бедра Тони дергаются вверх.  
Это не похоже на Пегги – ухаживания, поцелуи, постепенность и продуманность. Это не знакомый до последней черточки Баки, с которым все казалось просто продолжением дружбы. Это внезапно, ново и опрометчиво – так, как он теперь в силах позволить себе; может быть, так и нужно.  
– Я уже был готов согласиться на дружбу с приви… Блядь, – стонет Тони, когда Стив опускает руку между ними.  
– Нет, – говорит Стив, и Тони целует его, кивая. – Это я, – продолжает он, глядя глаза в глаза, двигаясь в унисон. – И мои призраки. В поисках пристанища.  
– Ну, – отвечает Тони и, поймав губами, сосет палец Стива, гладящий его по щеке, – еще одно слабое место?  
Стив смеется.  
– У меня есть щит.  
Тони, похоже, есть что ответить, но он только выгибается и шипит.  
– Господи, ты просто чудо, – выдыхает он прерывисто. – В следующий раз – а он будет даже если мне придется привязать тебя к кровати, – ты мне вставишь…  
Стив вздрагивает всем телом. Он всегда был профаном в этом; виной всему католическое воспитание.  
Тони вдруг смотрит понимающе.  
– Нравится идея? – спрашивает он, пригибает голову Стива к себе и шепчет на ухо: – То, что я хочу с тобой сделать. Отсосать тебе, отдрочить тебе…  
Он говорит непристойности – у него исключительный талант к этому. Стив прячет лицо у него на шее и слушает, слушает, как голос Тони то садится, то превращается в скулеж, а потом тот замолкает вовсе – и кончает, толкнувшись бедрами вверх.  
Стив кусает его в плечо и срывается следом, с силой вжимаясь в него.  
Он приподнимается, думая, что им нужно бы привести себя в порядок, когда Тони со вздохом говорит:  
– То есть фокус в этом? В грязных разговорчиках?  
Стив заливается краской.  
– Быстро же до тебя дошло.  
– Дело мастера боится, – отвечает Тони с хулиганской ухмылкой.  
Стив качает головой.  
– А ты? – спрашивает он. – Тебе это нравится?  
– Хм. Трепаться… о сексе. Нет, не представляю, как это может нравиться, – все еще ухмыляется Тони.  
– Ох, Тони…  
– Но меня заводит, когда шикарный блондин вбивает меня в постель, так что в одном нам повезло.  
Стив улыбается ему и, соскользнув с кровати, направляется в ванную.  
– Тебе нужно еще поспать, – говорит он, вымывшись и смочив губку для Тони. – Еще только полночь.  
– Уже выгоняешь? – спрашивает Тони, как будто шутя, но его выдает неуверенный тон.  
– Нет, – отвечает Стив, передавая ему губку. – Ты знаешь, что я не из таких парней.  
– Стив, – Тони садится и кидает губку на пол.  
Стив гасит выдох. Тони жестом обводит их обоих.  
– Шесть дней назад я не знал, что ты вообще из этих парней.  
– Да, и почему, как ты думаешь, я с тобой поделился, балбес? – спрашивает Стив.  
– Ты назвал меня балбесом?  
– Тони, – говорит Стив, толкая его обратно в постель и удерживая ладонью на плече.  
Тони смотрит на него, и Стив думает, репетировал ли он этот невинный взгляд или сам о нем не знает.  
– Останься.

***

Утром Тони все-таки уже нет, но Стив не удивлен. Он проспал больше обычного; уже почти восемь, и когда он садится в кровати, ДЖАРВИС приветствует его.  
– Доброе утро, Капитан.  
– Рад слышать твой голос, ДЖАРВИС.  
– Благодарю, сэр.  
– А где Тони? В мастерской?  
Следует короткая пауза.  
– Нет, Капитан. В данный момент он на авианосце.  
– Что? – Стив выкатывается из кровати и принимается искать одежду.  
– Капитан, вам, возможно, захочется взглянуть, – продолжает ДЖАРВИС, и пыльный от долгого простоя экран на стене спальни загорается.  
– Что это? – спрашивает Стив, подозревая, что уже знает.  
Это прямой эфир с авианосца: подобие изолированной комнаты. Длинный металлический стол привинчен к полу, и по одну его сторону сидят четверо хакеров-заговорщиков, каждый прикован отдельными наручниками к скобам на столешнице.  
– Мистер Старк вызвался побеседовать с… – ДЖАРВИС медлит, но заканчивает ровно: – нападавшими.  
– Похитителями.  
– Как скажете, Капитан, – отвечает ДЖАРВИС.  
Пока он говорит, в комнату входит Тони и садится напротив остальных. В руке у него небольшой металлический куб, в другой – бумажная папка.  
– Мистер Старк, – начинает один из хакеров, но Тони обрывает его.  
– Нет. Никаких разговоров. Моя очередь, – объявляет он, открывая папку.  
Берет оттуда фото и кладет на стол перед ними.  
– Это твой сын, – обращается он к женщине, которая ощутимо бледнеет.  
Вторая фотография, второму хакеру.  
– Это твоя младшая сестренка.  
Третьему.  
– Это твоя дочь.  
Четвертому.  
– У тебя никого нет, что печально, но зато есть очаровательный кокер-спаниель. Я слышал, его зовут Атари.  
Все четверо выглядят так, словно их вот-вот стошнит.  
– А это ДЖАРВИС, – продолжает Тони, пододвигая куб чуть вперед. – Поздоровайся, ДЖАРВИС.  
– Добрый день, – отвечает тот, голос отдает металлом сквозь динамики. – Сказал бы, что рад встрече, но, учитывая обстоятельства, боюсь, это не будет соответствовать истине.  
– Теперь все выглядит так, будто я угрожаю вашим близким, – замечает Тони. – Беззащитным близким.  
Женщина, у которой сын, снова заговаривает.  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не…  
– Заткнись, когда я говорю, – холодно обрывает Тони.  
Стив следит за ним испуганно и зачарованно.  
– Я не угрожаю вашим детям, семьям и домашним животным. Потому что знаю, каково это. Несмотря на то, что вы попытались лишить меня моего… детища, я не причиню вреда вашим любимым. Но могу. Вам стоит это запомнить.  
Это блеф.  
Боже, молит Стив, пусть это будет блеф.  
– А теперь, если я прав, вы согласитесь, что люди, которые пытаются навредить чужим детям, заслуживают того, чтобы оказаться в темной, холодной яме и света белого не видеть. Но кто возьмет на себя ваши заботы? Кроме того, вы четверо достаточно умны, чтобы нацелиться на ДЖАРВИСА, и почти преуспели, хотя вам, засранцам, следовало остановиться и подумать, прежде чем вся мощь Мстителей, «Старк Индастриз» и Щ.И.Т.а обрушится вам на головы. Кучка тупых говнюков.  
Стив замечает, как один из хакеров касается фотографии своей сестры. Рука дрожит.  
– Не люблю разбрасываться мозгами, даже не закаленными здравым смыслом и человеческой порядочностью. Так что на выбор, – говорит Тони. – Щ.И.Т. это рай для умных социопатов. За вами установят постоянное наблюдение, запретят выезжать за пределы крохотного пятачка, вы будете думать над каждым шагом и делать все, что велят – и ваши семьи будут в безопасности. Или второй вариант: холодная темная яма, где, даю слово, у вас не будет ничего технологичнее пластиковой ложки.  
Тони собирает фотографии, безжалостно вырвав одну у хакера, пытавшегося ее удержать, и берет куб.  
– Покусились на мое – плохо будет. Все просто; жаль, до вас раньше не дошло. Агент Ситвелл выслушает ваше решение, – говорит он и уходит.

***  
Стив ждет его на посадочной площадке, когда приземляется Железный Человек. Он молча и неподвижно стоит и смотрит, как Тони идет сквозь разборный механизм. В конце концов Тони уже перед ним, напряженный до последнего мускула и готовый обороняться.  
– Ты видел.  
– Да, видел, – отвечает Стив.  
– Ну, тогда дай пройти.  
Тони смотрит с вызовом. Очевидно, ждет крика, намека на разочарование Стива, которое мог вызвать. Ждет, что все закончится, не успев начаться, потому что Тони груб, жесток и уверен, что никто не замечает в нем ни доброты, ни ума.  
Но первой любовью Стива был бесшабашный мальчика, который погиб за свою страну, а второй – умнейшая женщина, презиравшая условности; они были его защитой, его опорой, и теперь его очередь. Оба они, хоть и без подобной цели, хоть такого нельзя было даже предположить, – готовили его к этому.  
Он уже должен был понять, что его ждет.  
– Ты не причинил бы вреда их семьям, – говорит он.  
– Нет. Я бы даже чертову псину приютил.  
Тони вздергивает подбородок на долю дюйма, не отступая. Стив шагает вперед и тянет его к себе – Тони утыкается лицом ему в шею.  
– Я горжусь тобой, – тихо произносит Стив, и Тони дрожит в его объятиях.  
Через секунду Стив делает шаг назад – на площадке всегда ветрено, и им лучше уйти внутрь. Но сначала он обхватывает лицо Тони руками, приподнимает в ладонях.  
– Мы с тобой, приятель, сходим куда-нибудь, – говорит он с улыбкой, и Тони все-таки возвращает ее.  
– А там можно будет позавтракать? Я умираю с голоду, – и он отстраняется, первым входя в пентхаус. – Хочу мигас. Ты уже пробовал мигас? Мигас и орчату, тебе понравится.  
– Уверен в этом, – мурлычет Стив и идет следом.


End file.
